


Eternal Life (With You)

by sungjin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter AU, M/M, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjin/pseuds/sungjin
Summary: Hansol is a muggleborn Gryffindor who's wary of anybody in Slytherin. Seungkwan is a pureblood Slytherin who just so happens to sit next to Hansol in their shared potions class. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the start of Hansol's sixth school year at Hogwarts. The young Gryffindor was dreading having to go back to lessons, and was trying to halt the progression as much as possible. Obviously, this was incredibly improbable seeing as he didn't have a fucking Time Turner so he didn't really see much point in thinking about What Could Have Been. Instead, he focused his mind on the fact that he would soon be attending his least favourite class that he shared with the ever-so-loving Slytherin's. A muggle born in a class full of people from really historic and rich pure blood families stood little chance.

With a sigh, the boy accepted his fate and got ready for class. Summer homework laid on his bed, hardly completed (which would likely cause point deductions from his house). He gave off an even deeper sigh which Totally conveyed his contempt for the teacher and the class.

"What's got you huffing and puffing, Hansol?" One of his roommates, Seokmin, asked the boy. He honestly felt like screaming into an oblivion as the reply but he knew all too well that his friend would use a muffler charm on him. It was an incredibly stressful morning and he couldn't really sum it up into a few measly words.

As an alternative, Hansol left the room. Just walked out to the open and wide world and left the rest of his house behind.

This didn't last too long. 

In the middle of his breakfast. 

The buffet of a lifetime, might he add.

A rude interruption came in the form of Lee Seokmin.

On his face was a smile that Hansol could only interpret as no good. He couldn't trust it at all and had doubts about its authenticity. Roaring into the room, he came (and Hansol he conquered). The worst part about this situation? Everybody else was pretty much in the same boat as him and didn't want to pay attention to any external surroundings that didn't pertain themselves. The grumpy and tired and Not Very Functioning Wizard had to deal with this problem alone.

"Hansol!" Screamed the overexcited boy. Honestly, how could anybody be so enthusiastic about going back to school? Hansol cowered under his robes, hoping that his face wasn't as red as his tie.

Sitting down with a loud thud, Seokmin let out a sigh of faux exasperation. The happy virus started shaking his head and 'tsk'ing at Hansol in the kind of way a mother would to their naughty child. For some incredibly odd reason, Hansol wasn't feeling the way a person in that kind of situation generally would. Instead, he felt nothing but a whole wave of emotions that he couldn't possibly explain.

"I'm sorry?" He uttered quietly. He wasn't really sure of what he was supposed to be apologising for but if it made Seokmin happy then he had to do it.

"For what?" Seokmin replied. He still had a disgusting shit eating grin plastered on his face. He really hated the way his friend could stay so bubbly when he was in a mood like this one. It wasn't fair that he had to face such a thing whilst his friend got to enjoy what he was doing. Hansol truly did not know what he was supposed to apologise for and didn't really feel comfortable under the gaze of his best friend in a way like this. After a few minutes of silence, Seokmin burst into laughter, for reasons foreign to Hansol. Golden was his laughter and as beautiful as it was, Hansol wanted answers. Stat.

"You don't really need to apologise for anything, I just want to speak to you." Hansol (for what felt like the ninetieth time that day) wanted to scream into nothingness. His friend was being slightly infuriating (but really the problem lied with Hansol. He didn't want to admit that, though.) but he could deal with it. It wasn't like it was the biggest thing in his mind at the moment and it wasn't like he had the Dreaded Class, potions, next.

But he did.

After exchanging in small talk with Seokmin, and some big talk with him too, the pair of Gryffindors made their way to class.

It was damp, it was cold and it was a rubbish atmosphere to work in, but he had to do it. He'd get so many points deducted from his house if he didn't pay 100% attention to what was going on in the class. It wasn't a chance that he was willing to take.

They shuddered as the Slytherins walked in. Hansol, being a muggle born wizard, felt unimaginably uneasy around the group of people that came in. Seokmin was probably feeling the same way (and he was a half-blood!). He may have been imagining things but Hansol was almost 99% sure that they were staring at him whilst they entered the classroom. 'Mudblood' was probably the word running through their heads at the moment, pure blood pieces of shit. After the Great Wizarding War, Hansol assumed that people would be more tolerant of other wizards but he was (quite sadly) wrong. Over the past six years, he's gotten called derogatory terms more times than he deserved to. Who wants to be called a Mudblood constantly? Who wants to be told that they don't deserve to be in a school for wizards (despite being a wizard)? Nobody, really. It wasn't a place that anybody actually desired to be in.

The professor of the class attempted to put the noise level down several times. His pleas of silence fell on the deaf ears of those who were engaged in idle chit-chats with friends. After many tries that ended in nothing but failure, he shouted at the class to be silent. It was a sudden quiet, the type that stopped when you didn't think it would. This led to a lecture that lasted in around ten minutes in length about how the youth today didn't understand the importance of learning and education.

To paraphrase, it was bull.

It also led to everybody having to sit in a seating plan. The professor had made it completely random (if completely random was a Gryffindor-Slytherin plan) and it left Hansol sitting next to the son of one of the most historic pure blood families there was.

Boo Seungkwan.

Hansol didn't really know him but he knew of his friends and his family (who weren't particularly nice people). To be completely honest, he was worried of the typical blood feud that stem from the two of sitting with each other and he didn't particularly want to the starter of that. He really just wanted to get the year over with and have as little conversation as possible with the boy. The chances that he wasn't an asshole were so incredibly slim that Hansol didn't want to take it. From what he heard, Seungkwan was a relatively flamboyant person, to say the least, so he was probably quite narcissistic too. 

The school year was likely to be quite different.

Seungkwan hadn't spoken to Hansol once during the shared lesson between the two of them, and Hansol hoped that it could be kept like that for the whole year. That was (obviously) unlikely seeing as they had to do 'experiments' in pairs together. 

For the whole lesson, the two of them sat in silence. Seungkwan didn't acknowledge Hansol at all and instead focussed on the work in front of him. He listened to the teacher diligently and answered questions when appropriate. From Hansol's perspective, Seungkwan was relatively cute. He had really well placed beauty marks on his face, and when he worked he held a pout the whole time which truly made him look beautiful. It was hard to concentrate on his work when he had someone like that next to him.

No notes were taken by Hansol in that lesson. Luckily for him, the teacher knew nothing of it, his attention solely on making sure the class knew what they were doing properly. Hansol spent the entire class looking and staring at Seungkwan. The boy could probably draw a map of his face quite accurately with all the stares he'd sent his way. He imagined joking the dots between his beauty marks and giggled slightly, which brought Seungkwan's attention to him. If he minded, he didn't say anything.

The end of the lesson soon came, and Seokmin came bouncing out. The two had small conversations about who they were sat next to ("A really pretty girl!" came out from Seokmin's mouth), and they made a slight collision with Seokmin's Partner in Crime, Soonyoung.

They'd made some sort of communication ritual before smiling and high fiving, completely disregarding the existence of Hansol. It was to be expected, of course, seeing as Soonyoung was Seokmin's closest friends (something about meeting each other in Diagon Alley?). Hansol didn't think much of the boy. He too was a muggleborn and they oftentimes bonded over the shared discrimination they received, but the similarities stopped there.

Swiftly, Hansol left the pair of friends and made his own way to the library. It was only the first day back to school but he was so bored that studying felt like the only thing to do. As lovely as his housemates were, he didn't want to be surrounded by them 24/7 and was perfectly fine with doing something a lot more productive. At the moment, he wasn't getting the best grades in potions and there was no way he wasn't going to pass that class.

As he edged closer to the library, Hansol heard hushed voices. He was going to ignore them, but the people speaking sounded familiar.

"... are Death Eaters?" exclaimed one of the voices.

"Sh! Don't shout it so loud! Somebody will hear!" said another voice, in a quieter way. Hansol grinned as he could still hear them, despite their attempts to be quiet. However, if the topic was about Death Eaters, shouldn't they be doing more to conceal themselves?

"Are you trying to say that one of the most famous families is a group of Death Eaters? And that their son attending this school is one too?" the person sounded as if their friend wasn't stating facts explicitly (which they were, which helped feed Hansol's curiosity).

As Hansol was listening to the ongoing conversation, plodding could be heard from behind him. The noise got louder and louder with each step, creating a mysterious soundscape. Hushed became the two gossiping students, and after exchanging a few words, they hurried off to wherever they needed to be. Shoes scuffed the floors, sending flying dust particles everywhere. Hansol sputtered as they assaulted his nose and eyes (and his general face, really). Their feet made a grating sound and it made the boy wince. What kind of shoes were they wearing...?

Making a motion to move, he accidentally bumped into somebody. A loud thud sound emanated from their bodies hitting the ground. Whilst he was in the process of leaving and apologising, Hansol realised it was the dude that he sat next to in potions. He bore a scowl on his face, showing no emotion whatsoever. Hansol couldn't tell whether or not he was frustrated or complacent with the situation at hand but he really didn't want to bother the boy any longer. He was frightened enough of him as it was.

Maybe frightened was too big a word, though. All he knew about him was that Seungkwan was a Slytherin, a loudmouth Slytherin, from a super posh and rich family. For all he knew, he could be a classist brat but he didn't really give him much to deduce that information from.

With a slight 'ahem', Seungkwan stood up and left Hansol stuck on the ground. He didn't make any attempts to help the poor, unfortunate Gryffindor at all and just continued off, striding to his destination.

Hansol stayed where his was, mulling the happenings of the last ten minutes over in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next potions lesson came all too quickly. Hansol was still in the process of getting over what had happened between him and Seungkwan. Truthfully, nothing had taken place but the Gryffindor had a nasty habit of overthinking things. The smallest happenings could be blown out of proportion, becoming as big as the ego of Lee Seokmin himself. Logic states that Seungkwan didn’t actually give a single shit about what had happened between the two of them (if anything) and that he would act normally with the worried boy.

Hansol had envisioned a horde of Slytherins chasing after him for how dare this lowly Gryffindor cause a high-class pureblood to fall in such an ungracious matter? In the feudal system of Hogwarts, Hansol was at the bottom all for who he was born to. The system was cruel and unfair, but c’est la vie.

Some odd reason led Hansol to be an extreme overthinker which severely tampered with his chances of interacting properly with the one Boo Seungkwan. He didn’t want to in the first place, of course, but the image of this golden boy had been conjured up in mind and had led him to believing all sorts of things. 

To put it in proper words, Seungkwan was really intimidating. The aura that surrounded him was one that didn’t seem particularly inviting and Hansol didn’t want much to do with it. The boy in question was also a member of one of the richest families in the wizarding world, which added to the fear that Seungkwan gave off. It’s not like Seungkwan smiled much either. 

They were required to get into partners for the next potions experiment. Of course, they wouldn't be allowed to choose who they were to be with. Instead it would be allocated to them by their potions teacher. The old man would probably have no qualms about making them work with their desk-mate and to be honest, Hansol didn't really give too many shits either. After all, Seungkwan was Seungkwan. He was just like Hansol if you got down to it (sans the fact that Hansol wasn't rich, didn't have black hair, wasn't a pure blood and was not, in any way, a Slytherin).

The resemblance was almost uncanny.

The Gryffindor boy predicted correctly, much to his dismay. He didn't know why he was feeling so droopy at the thought of having to work with Seungkwan, but he did and he couldn't stop how he felt. Working with him was quite frightening when he thought about it. The two of them had never spoken, and that tragic scene in the hallway would constantly replay in his mind. Hansol wasn't offered a helping hand or an 'are you okay?' from his partner. This was totally fine in his mind - the two of them didn't know a thing about each other and they weren't actually required to care for one another. Why would Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan, a Slytherin from a famous and prestigious and amazing family actually worry about what happens to a poor boy like Choi Hansol? It didn't make sense for him to actually think about somebody like him.

Abruptly taken out of his thoughts with a sharp 'ahem!' and a tap on the chalkboard, Hansol opened up his potions book, following suit after his new partner. Inside his bag was his glasses case and he quickly fished them out from the depths within. The freezing cold was nipping at his skin, causing his goosebumps to rise at an exponential rate and his cheeks to go the colour of a tomato. Looking to his left, he could see that the same was happening to his oh-so-amazing desk-mate, rendering him unable to choke back his brief guffaw.

Uh oh.

Whilst the majority of the class hadn't heard the small moment of downright embarrassing laughter (save for the people sitting directly behind him), Seungkwan had. He looked confused but it looked more like a glare? If looks could kill, Hansol would probably dead at least three times. He wasn't sure if he was overreacting to the look - the mini moment - shared by the two boys but didn't he always?

Seungkwan didn't seem to care about what had just happened. To him, there was nothing of significance going on. Hansol, however, went as red as a ripe tomato, out of pure shame of course. Losing his composure wasn't something that he particularly wanted to do but he seriously couldn't help what went through his brain, what his thought process was and what his emotions were.

Abruptly, the daydreamer was jolted out of his thoughts by the loud echo of the professor’s voice, signifying the beginning of the lesson. The task was introduced and Hansol let out a slight groan in response. They were to make one of the hardest potions in the wizarding world, the Draught of Peace. The activity was to be done with desk mates, and they’d fail the task if they made a single mistake. When constructing a potion as complicated as the Draught of Peace, one must do every single thing in order, and must make sure that every ingredient for the potion was in the exact amount. If they failed to make it well, they ran the risk of creating a potion that would send the user to sleep – a deep sleep – that could possibly be irreversible. The thought of it alone made Hansol jitter.

He turned to his partner. Seungkwan had seemed to have memorized the recipe because he’d decided to write the whole thing out. Hansol observed no textbook which lead him to the conclusion that the shady Slytherin had produced the sheet himself. However, his handwriting was quite …

Appalling.

It didn’t matter how bad his handwriting was, though. Hansol had the recipe written in his book anyway.

“Shall we get started then?” Murmured Seungkwan. He surprised the Gryffindor – Hansol didn’t expect him to speak first. After a few seconds of mindless (and slightly rude) gawping, Hansol replied with a shaky yes, and acquired the components of the potion that were necessary. 

Upon arrival to the desk that they worked at, Hansol deposited the materials that he had so helpfully gathered.

“Do you know how to make the potion?” Seungkwan asked. A poker face was painted on his head, displaying no emotions at all. He didn’t show any signs of malice when Hansol mentioned that he had never concocted this particular potion before. No huffs or puffs were emitted from his mouth at all, which was hopefully a good thing for Hansol.

“We have the base potion ready in the cauldron, right?” Hansol enquired, to which Seungkwan responded with a slight nod.

“First, we need to add the powdered moonstone. It has to turn green before we continue with the rest of the potion, got that?”

“Sure thing.”

They worked like that for the rest of the task, exchanging helpful ideas and concepts for the rest of the potion to come. Seungkwan wasn’t as uptight as Hansol had imagined he would be, but was instead devoid of emotions. This couldn’t be true, of course, seeing as he’d witnessed the boy laugh and smile around friends. It must just be from discomfort or lack of friendship between the two students. Hansol could live with that, of course. His potions partner didn’t seem to harbor any ill feelings towards him for being the blood status that he was, which relieved Hansol’s sour thoughts so high that he felt vertigo.

In the end, they’d have to test the potion. One of them would have to drink the contents of the cauldron (as much as they could) to see if they’d made it correctly. It seemed incredibly risky but Hansol was the one who volunteered in their pair. He placed trust in Seungkwan’s potion making skills, and swiftly took a small gulp of the drink. Spluttered coughs and vomiting ensued, and the boy gradually lost his vision. The world was spinning, turning, and going faster than a race car.

He collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! i didn't actually think of the ending until i reached it ^^ what do you think happened to hansol ?
> 
> i said i'd make the chapters longer, but i'll save that for when the story develops a little more !!
> 
> thanks for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! thank you for reading my story !! the chapters will get longer !! i'm sorry that the beginning was so rushed (c" ತ,_ತ) if you want, leave me a comment telling me what you thought about the chapter !! thanks for reading !!!


End file.
